Chuck bodies may be provided in machine centers, such as Computer Numerical Control (CNC) machines, to grip work objects as the objects are processed and/or measured. Chuck bodies may be formed of a relatively large number of parts, and typically include several moving parts, such as springs and cams. Due to the relatively large number of parts and several moving parts, maintenance of the chuck bodies may be cumbersome and time consuming. Specifically, a significant rebuild time may be required during maintenance of the chuck bodies. Furthermore, the frequency of needed maintenance increases as the number of parts, especially the number of moving parts, increases. Accordingly, chuck bodies having a relatively large number of parts and several moving parts may require frequent maintenance.